A Night I Wish I Could Remember
by NellieGURL
Summary: WARNING: This story does not contain Mary-Sues, OOCs, nonexistent sisters, or, unfortunatley, waffles. This story does, however, contain an unique canon pairing for you to enjoy.


A/N: Decided to repost this, make it a little better. I once again was inspired. This is an Angela/Johnny fanfic, just in case you are wondering. Enjoy.

_**Johnny POV**_

Here I was, dragged into some party by Two-bit and Steve. I had told them that I had plans with Ponyboy, but they didn't listen. The room was usually dark, with the musky smell of beer, perfume, and what seemed to be old vomit mixed underneath something in the air. Tonight, though, the smell of sweat filled the room and choked me, as I saw people whom I knew, and didn't know, dance on any and everything.

There was a couple making out by the stairs, another on the couch, and I saw another head upstairs to a spare room. I tried not to stare at them as I looked around for Two-bit and Steve. I couldn't see any of them, and decided to just wait on the wall like I had been doing for sight of them. While I was doing that about five girls wearing too much makeup with breath that stank of beer came up to me and asked me to dance. I forced myself to look away and blush, a trick that I learned awhile back from Ponyboy, and they left me alone.

It was their faces, those girls, and this goes for all greasy girls, looked like clowns and I had always been afraid of them. They haunt my scariest nightmares, and are enough to keep me away from the annual carnival and circus visits in Tulsa. Those terrifying faces, the loud pulse of the music, rough laughter, beer bottles clinking, and that disgusting smell were becoming to much for me.

I grabbed a beer out of the bucket full of ice on the floor, and downed it in about three gulps. I had drank five more by the time she walked up to me. She was really pretty, had on a tank top and a skirt that showed off her legs. She probably looked like a clown too, but by now I was too drunk to care. I had seen her around before, at least I think so, maybe she was one of the girls that flirt with Pony all the time. I wasn't sure, and couldn't remember her name at all.

By now she was standing in front of me, swaying from side to side, and smiling. She was so beautiful. I began moving with her, and smiled. _Finally!, _I thought, _A girl that likes __**me, **__not Ponyboy, not Soda, not Dally, but me! _By the time I had finished thinking that she burst out laughing, in my face. I looked behind me to see what she was laughing at, but turned to fast and fell. She laughed even harder. That was when it hit me, she was laughing at me. I had to get out of there, screw Two-bit and Steve. I was going back to the Pony's house.

So I ran, as fast as I could without puking and falling, out of he house and down the street. I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. My heart began to beat wildly and I ran for my life. I didn't get far before I fell again, and I couldn't get up. My bones and mind refused to work together. I cowered on the ground with my hands over my head, but nothing happened. _What are they waiting for?_ Then I heard a girl giggle, and with some effort I flipped over and saw her.

_**Angela POV**_

_Geez, how boring is this party? _I thought between sips of my fourth beer._ No one tuff is here, and no one has enough balls to start a fight. Maybe I can steal someone's boyfriend…. _I quickly scanned the room, but saw no one worthy enough. That was until my eyes landed on this hot guy with black hair standing on the wall, drinking a beer. I had a feeling that I had seen him before, and as I got closer I realized that I had. He was Ponyboy's friend, and a total mute.

How could I have overlooked this other extremely gorgeous guy while talking to his beautiful friend? I could've been flirting with and dating them both after all this time! As I approached I put on my best come hither smile. "Hey." I said, stepping in closer so he could smell my perfume.

He didn't respond, not like I thought he would, but did the strangest thing. He looked right into my eyes and I felt a shiver run through my body. No boy, not even the hottest guys in Tulsa, Ponyboy Curtis, had made me feel that way. I was overcome with an overwhelming urge to kiss his full lips, all night.

Now he started to dance, and I smiled. He was super smashed, and thought I was dancing, poor guy. As the music sped up, though, his dancing became wild and completely strange. He looked like a mental patient, and as soon as I realized that I cracked up. I couldn't stop my self, and then he fell. This guy just got funnier and funnier! Soon he was up and out of the door.

I felt an even stronger urge to follow him then. I looked around for my girls, but they were flirting with Dally's lame ass friends, so I made a decision to see where he was going.

It didn't take long to catch up with him. He ran really slow, and even in my three inch heels, I was able to tip-toe through grass, potholes, and over tacky lawn-gnomes to him.

He stopped, and I held my breath. He had obviously heard me, and began to sprint. He was little bit faster, but soon he fell again. I walked over to him, and he was on the ground shivering, with his hands over his head. A giggle slipped out, nothing is funnier than watching a greaser shiver on the ground in the fetal position.

I nudged him with the toe of my heel and he looked up at me. I smiled down at him and asked him his name.

In the softest whisper he looked up at me through his long hair and said, "Johnny." With that look, the way he said his name, I felt weak in the knees. He was incredibly cute, and I was eager to claim his lips as mine.

He was standing now, and asked me mine. I desired to hear him say my name the way he said his, but gave him a fake name instead.

"Vanessa." He nodded and stared at me.

I felt the shiver again and decided to start walking, he began following me and I felt a small pinch of happiness.

"Beautiful." I heard him whisper behind me and turned, he smiled up at me and I asked for a cigarette.

He gave me one and I lead us to my house.

_**Johnny POV**_

I followed the goddesses to who knows where, she couldn't be real. I had this strong inkling that she wasn't real at all. But here she was, looking at me, talking to me, and every once in a while giggling or laughing her throaty laugh.

Nut nothing compared to her smile, it was the best smile I had ever seen, and wanted to do everything that would grant me a smile. She was smoking a cigarette I had given her, and never had a girl looked sexier smoking. I sighed and followed her.

Soon we stopped under a streetlight and she pressed her lips to mine and we kissed. Over and over and over again. It wasn't my first kiss, a seventh grade spin the bottle game stole that, but it was definitely the best. She stepped back and went into a house across the street, leaving me there.

I slowly started to the Curtis house, with Vanessa on my mind.

That was six months ago, and I think I see Vanessa in Angela, Tim's sister. But that can't be right, because Angela is not the sweet girl that kissed me under the streetlight, she's whore. At least that's what Dal says but I'm not too sure.

_**Angela POV**_

I sighed after kissing him, and went inside before Tim and Curly spotted us and came out.

I fell asleep with him on my mind and he hasn't left it since.

That was six months ago, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't made the connection between some "Vanessa" and I.

I still flirt, fruitlessly with Ponyboy, but my heart isn't in it anymore. Pony doesn't look like the hottest guy in Tulsa anymore. The guy that replaced him is a certain raven haired and eyed boy who stole my first kiss and my heart.


End file.
